Citrus Soda
by HybridVirus
Summary: ¿Que es el amor? Si no mas que la unión de dos almas que se han encontrado, en un mundo donde muchos permanecen solos. El amor era dulce, era amargo, era romance, era deseo, ponía su mundo de cabeza y simplemente no quería que la pasión que le daba desapareciera. Su contacto era agridulce, como tomar un enorme vaso de soda de limón, cítrico y refrescante. Sonjet (Seme Sonic) Lemon


**Citrus Soda**  
**By: **HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Sonic el erizo y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Sega, yo no consigo ningún bien monetario por esto, solo soy una fan que escribe para fans, sin mas que decir, adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_¡Oneshot dedicado a Ameth18!_

El sonoro animo en el departamento era indiscutible, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, en un rincón se encontraban Cream y Tails charlando animadamente, en otra parte podía verse a Shadow intentando alejarse de Mephiles, Big y Storm se encontraban arrasando con la mesa de bocadillos, la una eriza rosada corría por todo el lugar buscando a Sonic. Entre lo que cabe era una reunión de lo mas normal, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de la gente aquí, podía perder la cordura en cualquier momento. _"Ya se habían tardando"_ Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, el halcón dirigió la mirada al espectáculo de la noche –¡Oye, eso no es una esfera disco!– grito Knuckles iracundamente, mientras Charmy bailaba encima de la esmeralda maestra, haciéndola de este modo que girara y gracias a la lámpara que Silver tenia en la mano, la habitación se había llenado de puntos de color esmeralda –¡Fiesta disco!– grito emocionada la abejita mientras ignoraba la mirada asesina del equidna. –Este lugar es un caos– murmuro la golondrina, mientras veía al equidna corretear a la abeja y darle la vuelta a uno que otro mueble en el proceso.

–Nada fuera de lo normal– comento en un tono divertido el ave, mientras sus ojos escaneaban la multitud de personas _"¿Dónde te habrás metido?"_ –¡Sonic!– grito la eriza rosada, mientras abría cuanta puerta se le ponía en el camino. Una sombra moviéndose rápidamente llamo la atención del halcón, pero después de unos segundos la ignoro _"Ese, bien pudo haber sido Espió"_ –¿Oye Jet, quieres traer mas soda de la cocina?– grito la alegre voz del cocodrilo que tenia una pantalla de lámpara en la cabeza y que guiaba la línea de la conga _"Ya que"_ –Seh, seh– el ave se dirigió a la cocina, ignorando la existencia de la media sonrisa de Vector. Con un un suave movimiento de la mano, el halcón abrió la puerta solo para verse atacado por una servilleta hecha bolita –¿Sonic, que haces aquí?– el erizo alzo uno de sus dedos en un gesto de silencio, mientras movía la cabeza en dirección de la sala –Creo que es obvio de quien me escondo– una ligera sonrisa se poso sobre los labios del de irises verdes, mientras miraba fijamente a Jet –Al menos, se que siempre me podrás encontrar– comento en un tono divertido el erizo, mientras el sonoro eco de 'Thuds' y 'Thumps' llegaban a la cocina –¿Qué pasa allá afuera?– pregunto con curiosidad Sonic, mientras veía a Jet tomar unas botellas del refrigerador –Knuckles– una leve risa escapo del erizo, mientras se acercaba al halcón –¿Y tu porque decidiste escapar Jet?–

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Jet abrió los labios dispuesto a responderle, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien empujo la puerta de la cocina. La puerta golpeo a Jet, empujándolo contra Sonic y ambos cayeron, con un sonoro 'thud' ambos se encontraron en el suelo; el cuerpo del halcón recostado encima de Sonic, los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un suave murmullo de sentimientos, solo para verse interrumpidos por la voz de la persona que los había colocado en tan embarazosa situación –¡Oh por la esmeralda maestra!– chillo la voz del equidna mientras salía corriendo por la puerta que había entrado. Las mejillas de Jet se encendieron de un intenso tono carmín, mientras los ojos verdes del erizo se encontraban abiertos en un perpetuo gesto de sorpresa. La respiración de ambos se agito levemente, cada uno de ellos atrapados en sus propios pensamientos. El erizo no podía evitar el disfrutar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, un pequeño eco en su mente se preguntaba si Jet podría escuchar su acelerado corazón, un suave carraspeo escapo de la garganta de Sonic, tenia que calmarse o acabaría haciendo algo que atraería demasiada… atención. Con un suave movimiento Jet se incorporo sobre el erizo, quedando sentado en su regazo.

–Recuérdame matar a Knukcles– murmuro con fastidio el ave, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el erizo azulado –¿Porque?– pregunto la voz con un tono divertido, mientras las manos del erizo se colocaban sobre las rodillas del ave –Por la posición en la que nos encontramos…– comento el chico con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro –No se tu, pero yo estoy cómodo. Podrías moverte si quisieras– murmuro en un tono coqueto el erizo, mientras sus cejas se movían de arriba hacia abajo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Jet –Bueno…quizás no quiero– levemente una de las cejas del erizo se alzo nuevamente, pero ahora en un gesto de curiosidad, mientras se percataba del intenso sonrojo, que empezaba a cubrir el rostro del ave. –¿Oh enserio, y porque razón no querrías hacerlo?– pregunto tranquilamente la voz del de irises verdes, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba sobre sus codos. –¿Porque…Estoy cómodo?– murmuro en un tono incierto la voz de Jet –¿Es esa la única razón, o solo me quieres robar las palabras?– pregunto el erizo en un tono divertido, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de ave verde –No, tengo otra razón. ¿Exactamente porque estas cómodo?– pregunto Jet con un tono curioso, mientras mantenía el contacto visual con los irises verdes –Porque tengo al mas precioso de los halcones encima de mi, y el mismo sabe cuanto me gusta– Los labios de Jet se abrieron lentamente, decidido a responder ante la declaración de Sonic, solo para verse silenciado por los labios del erizo, sus labios se separaron lentamente, leves sonrisas impregnadas en sus labios. Irónicamente ambos se encontraban pensando que había sido un beso demasiado corto.

–Bueno, ahora que nos hemos sacado eso de nuestros sistemas…– irises verdes se deslizaron por el rostro del ave, para después dejar que su mano siguiera el mismo camino trazado por sus ojos –¿Tendré que decirle a todos que eres mío?– susurro suavemente el erizo mientras atraía el rostro del halcón hacia su persona –¿Acaso tienes un deseo de muerte?– murmuro la voz del ave, mientras acercaba el rostro hacia el de Sonic, sus labios conectándose en un suave beso. Sus brazos aferrándose al cuello del erizo, acercándolo insistentemente hacia su cuerpo. Como pudo, el erizo sonrió en el beso, sus manos aferrándose a las largas plumas de Jet, mientras sus labios expresaban sus sentimientos y su devoción por el halcón. Gentilmente el pico de Jet se cerro sobre el labio inferior del erizo, mordisqueándolo levemente logrando que un suave quejido escapara del dueño de los irises verdes. Los labios de Sonic se deslizaron sobre el cuello de Jet, donde mordisqueo levemente, alborotando a su paso las verdes plumas –Bien lo vale; además podemos escapar de Amy– murmuro en el oído del halcón verde, para después dejar un suave beso en su frente.

Los verdes ojos del erizo se posaron sobre la figura del halcón, quien se alejaba del lugar, con lentos pasos este se coloco a su lado mientras una ligera sonría maliciosa se colocaba sobre sus labios, con un suave movimiento inclino la cabeza para murmurar en el oído de Jet –¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?– un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al halcón mientras Sonic deslizaba ligeramente una de sus manos sobre su costado. Un suave beso fue colocado en el mismo punto que el erizo había besado mientras estaban en el suelo, con un impaciente movimiento Jet tomo la muñeca del erizo, llevándolo hacia la salida; ignorando completamente los silbidos y extraños comentarios del cocodrilo que les miraba complicemente.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un desesperado beso, las manos del erizo se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Jet, mientras este entrelazaba sus dedos en las púas de la cabeza de Sonic. Les había tomado algo de tiempo y de paciencia el regresar al departamento, pero finalmente estaban aquí. Suavemente los labios de ambos se separaron, sus ojos rebuscando alguna clase de indicación negativa a sus acciones; gentilmente el halcón mordisqueo el labio inferior del erizo, arrancando de este un sonoro gemido. Impacientemente el erizo volvió a unir sus labios en un beso, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la habitación, sus pies, manos y espaldas chocando de vez en cuando contra alguna superficie u objeto en el camino. Sin cuidado alguno ambos se derrumbaron sobre la cama, el pecho del erizo inflándose con arrogancia al escuchar los suaves sonidos que escapaban insistentemente de los labios del halcón, después de todo, el era el causante de ellos. Las manos del erizo se aferraron a las caderas del ave, mientras se movía suavemente contra estas. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con una pasión, que no podrían poner en simples palabras mortales.

–¿Sonic… que pasa contigo y esa mirada de degenerado?– murmuro en un tono divertido el halcón mientras deslizaba la mano por las púas del erizo –En mi defensa, solo diré que es culpa tuya– suavemente los labios del erizo se deslizaron de su estomago a su cadera, dejando besos por todo el camino –No me atormentes…– murmuro el ave mientras el erizo mordisqueaba el hueso de su cadera –Pero si solo me divierto– la leve risa del erizo fue respondida por un giro de ojos del ave verde, lentamente los dedos azules del erizo se deshicieron de las rojas botas de Jet y después de sus propios zapatos, sus ojos fijos en la silueta del ave que se encontraba en la cama –¿Que?– pregunto el otro con curiosidad mientras veía al inquieto erizo –No me digas que ibas a decirme '¿Te gusta lo que vez?'– pregunto el halcón entre risas, solo para verse silenciado cuando un par de labios se poso sobre los suyos –Lo diría, pero como ya me hiciste el favor, te responderé– el erizo dejo un camino de besos del cuello del halcón a su oreja –Mas de lo que te imaginas…– el corazón de Jet latía desbocadamente en su pecho. Sus labios se encontraron atacados por el insistente erizo, el beso tornándose intenso y desenfrenado, las manos de ambos acariciaban cada fragmento de piel en el que se posaban. Sonic no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría durar sin que le saltara encima al avecilla.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de los dos, cuando sus entrepiernas se tocaron gracias a los movimientos de ambos, el entrecortado eco de su nombre siendo liberado de los labios del halcón, fue todo lo que necesito el erizo para tomar curso de acción, ya no podía resistir mas. Lentamente Sonic se separo de Jet, sus ojos bebiendo en la silueta debajo de si, si esto resultaba ser un sueño, estaba seguro que despertaría furioso y con un enorme problema. Pero antes de seguir tenia que estar seguro de lo que hacia –¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?– pregunto el erizo mientras no alejaba sus ojos de los irises azules –Si– respondió el otro mientras dejaba un gentil beso en uno de los azules párpados, con un suave asentimiento, el erizo se dispuso a continuar –Dime… si te lastimo…¿Ok?– un sonoro 'tch' escapo de Jet mientras le miraba con fastidio –Deja de preocuparte. Ahora deja de hablar y dale a tu boca un mejor uso– murmuro el ave mientras tomaba la nuca del erizo y unía sus labios en un intenso beso.

Jet no estaba seguro cuanto mas podría soportar, antes de llegar a su limite. Si no estuviera en contra de todo lo que creía, le suplicaría al erizo que se dejara de juegos en este mismo instante, quería mas que las caricias y besos del erizo, las manos del erizo tomaron firmemente la erección del ave, consiguiendo que este soltara un suave gemido, su mano moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo del halcón, quien se encontraba al merced del erizo. Era simplemente sorprendente la diferencia de ser tocado por la mano de otra persona que no fuera el. Un suave quejido escapo de los labios del ave, al sentir como un dedo se adentraba en su interior, gentilmente el erizo movió su dedo en el interior, intentando que Jet se acostumbrara a este; después de unos minutos otro dedo se unió a su compañero, gentilmente el erizo movió sus dedos en el interior del halcón, quien dejaba escapar suaves gemidos de su garganta,

El erizo sonrió maliciosamente, cuando los suaves gimoteos del ave llegaron a sus oídos, sus dedos saliendo del estrecho pasaje de Jet. Nuevamente el erizo capturo los labios del halcón, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, rápidamente Sonic tomo el bote de lubricante, frotándolo impacientemente contra su miembro, procurando que quedara completamente cubierto; una vez contento con su trabajo, coloco ambos brazos a los lados de Jet. Sus brazos sosteniéndolo sobre el cuerpo del halcón –Esto puede doler…– murmuro la suave advertencia en el oído del ave, sus ojos fijos en los resplandecientes irises azules –Estaré bien– fue la entrecortada respuesta que obtuvo el erizo, con un suave asentimiento Sonic entro en el cuerpo de Jet, un sonoro jadeo de dolor retumbo en los oídos del ojiverde, el cual llevo rápidamente sus labios al cuello del ave, llenándolo de besos –Lo siento…– murmuro entre besos. Sonic se movió lentamente, intentando no lastimar a su preciosa ave de caza; Con extremada lentitud y suaves movimientos, Jet se fue habituando al sentimiento de ser llenado por el erizo, sus ojos y su revuelta respiración, llevando el orgullo del erizo a niveles impensables –Muévete…– El paso de Sonic fue aumentando gradualmente, sus caderas chocando contra las del halcón. Un sonoro gemido escapo de los labios del ojiazul, provocando que el erizo le embistiera nuevamente, intentando tocar el mismo punto que había arrancado esa reacción del ave.

El nombre del erizo escapaba de los labios de Jet, como si fuera un disco rayado, mientras este tomaba una de las manos del halcón, los dedos de ambos entrelazándose, al punto de dejar los nudillos de ambos blancos; Mientras que con su mano libre Sonic se encargaba de la prominente erección de Jet; En la nublada mente del erizo retumbaba la promesa de llegar a la inimaginable utopía junto al halcón. Las caderas de ambos chocaban insistentemente, Jet encontrándose y respondiendo a cada una de las embestidas de Sonic, su mano libre se aferro a las púas en la espalda del erizo –Y-yo… me… v-voy a– los sonidos que escapaban de ambos, junto a la inmensurable cantidad de placer, que provocaba cada una de las embestidas del erizo y el toque de su mano, fueron los detonantes de Jet –¡Sonic!– grito Jet mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, el eco de su grito retumbando en los oídos de Sonic, mientras el erizo le embestía con desesperación, estaba al borde del abismo… y todo lo que quería hacer… era caer.

Sabia que estaba cerca y solo tomaría un poco mas, para derrumbarse ante el abismo –…Te amo– el suave toque de la mano que se había aferrado a sus púas, ahora se encontraba contra su mejilla, su pulgar acariciándola gentilmente. Con dificultad y a duras penas los ojos verdes del erizo se entreabrieron, la imagen de Jet con sus plumas alborotadas, su mordisqueado cuello, su respiración agitada y sus brillantes ojos nunca podría ser borrada de su mente; con un gruñido gutural y una ultima embestida, el erizo lleno a Jet con su semilla; Su agitada respiración alborotando aun mas las plumas del halcón. El rostro del erizo se acurruco contra el mordisqueado cuello del ave, sus ojos cerrados apaciblemente, mientras dejaba un gentil beso en el hombro del de los irises azules –¿Estas bien?– pregunto la entrecortada voz de Sonic, mientras giraba el rostro para poder ver el de Jet –Wow…– murmuro el ave, mientras sus pulmones intentaban regular la falta de aire –¿Qué pasa, el erizo te comió la lengua?– irises azules se entrecerraron levemente en un gesto de molestia, mientras dirigía la mirada al sonriente erizo –Eres un tarado– añadió el halcón en un tono cansado, mientras sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse –Te amo– irises azules se abrieron de golpe, mientras miraba el serio rostro de Sonic –¿Que?– pregunto el ave mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse nuevamente –Me escuchaste– añadió el otro mientras se recostaba sobre el halcón y los tapaba a ambos con la sabana –No te preocupes, mañana cuando no estés apunto de caer dormido, te lo diré de nuevo– susurro el erizo de púas azules, para después besar la frente del halcón, una ligera sonrisa adornándole los labios al sentir a Jet acurrucarse en su pecho.

_**~Owari~**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**.::Hybrid Virus::.**

¡Yo! Que tal lectores, vengo a cumplir mi promesa a Ameth18, honestamente tiene mucho que no escribo un Lemon, espero no este tan mal. De verdad me agradaría respuestas en este trabajo; Puesto que siempre me siento…como si sostuviera una espada de dos filos con los Lemons. Espero que sea de tu agrado Ameth18 y que los demás lectores también lo disfruten.

No tengo idea de cómo es que esto se volvió tan…largo. Curiosamente siempre que escribo algo así, siento que se me seca el cerebro, así que quizás me tome unos días para recargar energía, bueno chicos ya saben que hacer. ¡Envíen reviews si les gusta! Y si no les gusta, también :3

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
